


A Conversation Between Almost-Lovers

by dreamthievespart17



Series: Origin of Belonging [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dream Pack (Raven Cycle), Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Talking, Trans Skov (Raven Cycle), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: Kavinsky finds out that Skov is trans AKA how Skov officially joins the Dream Pack
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Skov
Series: Origin of Belonging [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Conversation Between Almost-Lovers

Joseph Kavinsky was a god. Skov believed it just as much as the rest of the Dreampack and the day K had asked him to join his crew had been the best day of his life. 

Before that, Skov had been just another bored, rich bastard sent to Aglionby for one reason or another, but now, he had purpose. He and the other Dreampack members lived with K, fought by his side and joined him in whatever bad ideas he was getting up to. 

It was like having a family that loved him and knew his worth, whether or not he knew it himself. In short, meeting Kavinsky had changed everything, and now, he was pretty sure he’d fucked it up and it would never be the same again. 

“Hey.”

Skov looked up from where he was sitting on the roof to see K lounging in the doorway of the elevator. 

“Hey.” Skov couldn’t quite meet his eyes. 

“Look,” Kavinsky started, “I just wanted to talk about… what happened last night.”

“Okay,” Skov answered hesitantly, still not meeting his gaze. 

“Can you fucking look at me?” Kavinsky snarled and Skov flinched in response. 

“Okay. Sorry.” Skov replied as he raised his eyes to meet Kavinsky’s. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Kavinsky conceded. “It’s just that… I don’t really know how to act or what to say.”

Skov felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. This happened every time someone found out, the very reason he’d moved to Aglionby in the first place – to get away from the assholes at his old school who’d taunted him relentlessly about it when they’d figured it out. 

“No, it’s fine. It’s my fault.”

“What’s your fault? You didn’t even do anything.”

“I…”

“I just want to understand,” K said. “Let’s just both try to remember what happened last night and then you can tell me about it and what it means.”

“Okay.”

—

Last night… last night was the first time Skov had allowed himself to be completely open with K about how much he wanted him. All of the members of the Dreampack loved Kavinsky and wanted to fuck him, but Skov had always held back a bit for his own… reasons. 

He was the newest member and worshipped Kavinsky as much as the rest of them, but last night was the first time he’d felt truly accepted. Weeks of living together and being together and having wild experiences that bonded him to the others and he’d finally felt like he was one of them. 

That was why, after a few drinks he’d gone up to Kavinsky and begged him to dance with him and soon, they were making out and grinding on the dance floor. 

Kavinsky grabbed his hand and pulled him through the throngs of people up to K’s bedroom and pushed him against a wall. It was exhilarating and Skov couldn’t think, he just wanted more, more, more. They tore each other’s shirts off and K began trailing hickies down Skov’s neck, until he reached his belt. 

Skov’s head was cloudy from the booze, which was why he didn’t realize what was about to happen until it did. 

K threw Skov’s belt to the side, undid his zipper and pulled down his underwear and found… not what he was expecting. 

—

“So,” K said, jolting Skov back to reality. “I don’t really know what it’s called, but you weren’t born a guy?” He asked carefully. 

“… I guess so,” Skov answered, eyes dropping to the ground once more. 

“Can you explain it to me?” K asked.

“It’s okay, I can just leave,” Skov mumbled, beginning to rise from where he was sitting. 

“Sit right back fucking down!” Kavinsky half-yelled at him. “I didn’t tell you to leave! I basically told you to stay! I’m asking because I want to understand, but I’m shitty at having serious conversations.” K’s voice gradually became less angry as he tried to compose himself. “I don’t want you to leave. I like you and I just want to understand.”

“Okay.” He replied softly, and Skov began to talk. 

He told him about how he’d always felt weird and how he never seemed to fit in where he was supposed to. How his parents took him to a therapist and after dozens of sessions, he’d finally said, ‘I feel like I’m supposed to be a boy.’ About the lack of acceptance from his peers and family, how his parents had eventually conceded and let him get the medical treatment that he needed to want to die a little bit less. About the nights he lay awake thinking about how no one really cared about him enough to try to understand and the nights he took that frustration out on himself with razor blades. 

He told him the whole story, just because no one had ever asked before, and let himself be open for the first time in his life. Kavinsky had given him a home, a family, and a place to belong. If anyone deserved the truth about it all, it was him. 

When he finished, Kavinsky just stared and him and then he smiled, walked over to Skov and hugged him. 

“Thanks for telling me that,” K said. 

“Sure.”

“You gonna look me in the eye when I tell you that I love you?”

Skov looked up and he smiled too. Kavinsky typically wasn’t one for affection, but it seemed he made an exception for his boys. 

“I love you too, K.”

“That’s more like it.” K said, smiling again. “And just so you know, everyone here is fucked up, me most of all, so try to remember that you belong here. I picked you because I liked your spirit and I would never make you leave out of bigotry. People don’t like that I fuck guys, so what? People don’t like that you were born different than them, so what? It doesn’t matter to me, if anything, it makes you belong here more, cuz like I said, we’re all fucked up and we’re all different. I don’t care if you don’t have a dick that looks like mine, I just care if you’re one of us. Are you?” Kavinsky paused, waiting for an answer. 

“Yes,” Skov responded, mustering as much conviction as he could. “I’m one of you.”

“Good.” K said, seemingly satisfied. “Also, when you’re ready, I can help you tell the other guys. I know it’s probably really hard after what you’ve been through and I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with, so take your time, but remember that we’re a family and they will accept you for being you.” K laughed suddenly. “Why don’t we all just get together and talk about how our parents never loved us and why we hate ourselves and then go trash the house.”

A smile pulled at Skov’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, that actually sounds awesome.”

“Alright it’s a plan.” Kavinsky declared, before leaning in towards Skov and staring at him intensely. “And just so you know, if you ever do want to continue what we started last night, tell me. I don’t care what’s in your pants, you’re hot as fuck and I want to pound you against a wall.”

Skov shivered in anticipation. “Okay. Yes.”

K smiled in response. “Maybe sometime when we’re both slightly less high. Jiang kept telling me that I should try to fuck you for the first time when we’re actually sober enough to consent, so maybe that’s a good idea.” He continued. “Also, I don’t know if you’ve ever done it before, but we can go slow and you can tell me what you want me to do. It must be really weird for you to not have the same kind of thing that the rest of us have down there, so I want you to talk to me and make sure you’re good with it all.”

“Okay.”

“Sounds like a plan. So… do you wanna fuck first or talk to the others?” K asked, smirking. 

“Actually, I’m thinking Chinese food.” Skov countered. 

“Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how Kavinsky would react to finding out that Skov is trans. 
> 
> I’ve read a couple other trans Skov fics here and there and I wanted to write one of my own because I noticed a lot of them use some ~triggering~ language in reference to Skov’s body. 
> 
> I have a few trans friends and I wanted to do my best to use words and phrasing that would make them feel more comfortable if they read this.
> 
> P.S. I’m not trying to be rude about anyone else’s work this is just something I thought was worth pointing out. I love reading all the Dream Pack fics I can find so if you have a fav let me know :)


End file.
